Niko Kishitamo
by Hunter-nin-Ilki
Summary: SasuNaru,What if Naruto wasn't his real name? What if the story you know isn't what truly is? Who is he...or who is she? And what is her story? Fem-Naru!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am **_Tearsofmine _**and I don't own Naruto…I wish I did but I'm not even Japanese so…Well I do own an imagination that gives me the only thing I need to keep me sane…****SasuNaru. ****XD**

**This fic will be rated teen because I don't know what I'm going to do yet. Sorry to those fast readers out there who want a new chappie the next day. My first love blew up (A.K.A my comp) so when I get out a new chap it's from school only. Enjoy if you can…it's not long but I'll make the next chappie longer.**

**Prologue**

Sasuke Uchiha, once a happy little kid now a stoic scowl always in the way of new emotions. Yeah I only know part of his story, but I would be safer if _he_ didn't know that I knew anything. I am Niko Kishtamo and my mission is to protect Uchiha Sasuke and destroy all who wish to destroy him. I grew up doing intense training and without friends. When I became older I was told by my adopted father, Iruka, that I would be protecting someone.

I would have to put away my pride and act dumb. He said that I had no choice in the matter because the deal had been made since before I was born. He told me that we would have to move. I went numb and just said "yes," like you would say to your boss asking you to get coffee even if you weren't hired to do so. Well I guess I'm not an Anbu Black ops anymore, I'm going to have to be a Genin. My clan's power is the ability to be spirited away. As in to leave your body behind as you go off and do something else. I am a Shaman. My clan how I miss them all, some years after this ordeal Orochimaru killed off everyone but me and Iruka who managed to escape. He had been trying to kill me.

Oh, and did I mention that I'm going to pretend to be a guy? This is all for my safety in a way.

My mission name will be…Naruto Uzumaki.

**Karo: What is going to happen next?!**

**Me: I'm not telling you…**

**Karo: tell me or else I kill you (evil eye)**

**Me: If you kill me You'll never find out _(As long as she doesn't touch my writing computer that has 79 pages of this story already written out.)_**

**Karo: (smiles evilly) I can read your mind…**

**Me:…………….**

**Karo & Me: Review and I'll upload more if not go to….an ice cream shop and pay for everyone's ice cream! We'll be there at the time so yeah you owe us!**


	2. 2Angst and short people

**Well here it is...I don't own Naruto**

**It isn't as long as I'd hoped but I'm going to add a second chapeter too. Anyway this isn't very...good it's kinda boring but read it please. Review or Flame whatever you want to do.**

**Angst and short people**

I look at the idiotic ninja yearbook picture. Iruka says I'm getting too used to this innocently clueless act. Well I'm planning on milking it for all it's worth. I walk through the doors where the hokage awaits my arrival. It's funny that neither I nor he knows what my true purpose is. Though I know what I am to do, I can not say that I know my real purpose, for what is purpose without knowing a past from your own memories. I hand him my yearbook picture and then I take my seat in a lone chair and wait for his reaction. XD.

"What do you think? You like it don't you? If you want I can get you a copy." This is always fun.

The Hokage says in a blunt fashion, "Do it over!"

I try to sound outraged," but I worked so hard on it. It took me all but three minutes."

"Why did you not wear your Hitai-ate?"

"Well I plan to wear it tomorrow after the ceremony."

Just then I sensed another presence near by, then I heard the noise of an opening door. I quickly put my hand to my weapons pouch and wait. Then a small child comes jumping into the room with a shuriken poorly held in his right hand. I quickly unarm him and sit back in my chair. He's no threat but I felt like it. Though I had just disarmed him and did not make any contact with him he fell flat on his face. I really am stunned, is this really how they train children hidden in the leaves?

When he gets up he searches the room as if expecting to find some sort of trap. I intercept a very dirty look given to me by '_Master'_ Ebisu. I absorbed the Kyuubi a long time ago and as far as I know she won't be coming back. I know what Iruka told me about my past, but I don't see why these people hate me so much. I was the first new born they could get there hands on. Then they sent me away. My mother was visiting Konoha before due date. My father came with us but he soon died fighting a battle that wasn't his to fight. The people of Konoha were frantic and their leader, the forth Hokage used me to seal the beast and soon there after died. I was sent back to my clan an orphan. Before all this happened my parents were going to visit the Uchiha clan and let Sasuke's family know that I was to be born soon so I could live to protect Sasuke. The only people who knew of this transaction are now dead. Except for me and Iruka no one else knows that or of my past but somehow in this village everyone seems to know that Kyuubi is within me. Maybe they never knew the gender of the baby?

"Aha, so _you_ tripped me! It was you wasn't it?!!!"

"You tripped over on your own you little-

"Get your hands off of the grandson of our revered lord Hokage!" Ebisu yelled this as if I would contaminate the small child.

"So? Take your best shot! I dare you!" said 'the grandson of our revered lord Hokage' as he stares up at me.

"I don't give a bat's eyelash who's grandson you are you little runt!" I punched him, not _too _hard, though as much as I wanted to.

"OWWWWW…!!!" The runt screams.

After that I just get up and leave the room. As I walk I could feel that the runt was following me. I just keep walking, hoping that he would soon get tired of following me and leave. Then I just snap.

"Stop following me runt, don't you have anything better to do?" Normally I would just ignore this and keep walking but being in a premeditated character that would have blown his top already I couldn't help it.

"So, you managed to penetrate my disguise!!! Right?!!! So you _are _powerful after all."

I sigh, "What in the name of Kami-Sama do you want?"

"I want you to be my teacher!"

I fall over and begin laughing hysterically. He wants me to teach him. When I finally stop laughing I stand up and give him the most serious face I could make. "No."

His mouth drops open and then he yells, "What?"

"I can not in any way be your teacher but as a friend I could help you out a bit."

"Why can't you be my teacher?"

"I want to be Hokage as much as you do and that makes us rivals." In truth being Hokage was the last thing on my mind, I just want to be an Anbu Black ops and protect Uchiha Sasuke but, everyone needs a good rival.

"So…then we're rivals/friends?"

"Yeah, I've got a great move to teach you, you want to see it?"

He nods enthusiastically and I quickly begin the process of making hand seals. Soon I am engulfed in a puff of smoke. When it clears away I am standing there but I wasn't there. Do you get it; I am standing there but light runs right trough me. I am invisible. The runt just stands there as if expecting me to fly out of a tree or something to that extremity.

"Hey kid I forgot to ask what's your name?"

"Konohamaru-

He falls silent and reaches out to where I had been just a minute ago. When he feels the fabric of my Orange jumpsuit his eyes widen and he falls over.

"My bad, maybe I should've done something simpler."

When Konohamaru wakes from his mini coma I am still invisible. "Do you want to learn this move or not?"

He quickly sits up straight and looks from side to side while simultaneously nodding yes. In the next ten minutes I am able to teach the runt how to make his hand invisible.

"Keep practicing and you'll get better at it. Now I've got to go. I'll take you home first." I grabbed his right hand and did a one handed jutsu and reappeared outside of the Hokage's home. I knocked and quickly vanished from view of the door and waited in a tree. The door opened and out walked the Hokage. He smiled and slightly pushed Konohamaru inside the house. Before closing the door the Hokage looked outside and seemed to be trying to locate me. I nonchalantly jumped out of the tree, waved while walking away. You know that wave where you don't look at the person your waving at.

I walk into my dark apartment and drop my key on the table. I walk to my bedroom door and open it. I walk in and I take down the simple disguise that I perfected and made unnoticeable. I put my golden hair into two high pony tails then I walk out of my room again. I walk to the kitchen then I grab a rather large bowl of ramen. Who says a girl can't eat? When I finish I walk into the bathroom and take a quick but hot shower. I yawn and then small involuntary tears come out of my eyes. I walk back to my room, turn on the alarm system, you can never be too careful when you have a secret to protect.


	3. Whatever

I open my eyes and look at the clock sitting to my right and gasp…I'm late. "I'm late!!! " I speed through my normally lax morning rituals. I grab a bowl of ramen and I'm off. In a few minutes I'm running through the halls of Konoha academy. I reach my class and I quickly compose myself and walk in. I prepare myself for the onslaught of words from Iruka.

"Morning Naruto," says the very…happy teacher and adopted father?

"Are you okay?" I give him a fixed stare to be sure that he wasn't losing it.

He sighed," Take your seat please, class is starting soon. "

I walk to my seat. I guess I'm on time. I sit there waiting for class to start. Then Sakura walks up to me. "What?"

She stagers back a bit surprised by the unconcealed malice. I would have been nice to her if she wasn't pink and two faced. Even with all that I would still be nice to her but not today, I don't feel like it.

"Naruto move it I'm trying to get around you!"

"Then take the long way." I stare at her straight in the eyes. Then I begin to wonder why she wanted to sit in the middle of the bench. I look to my left and see Uchiha Sasuke sitting there in his almighty way. I know I am his protector, guardian angel if you will, but he is pretty arrogant. Hot as he is he acts like a shit but I don't blame him completely but he could act like he cares every once in a while.

He turns towards me and says, "You want something?!"

I smile a knowing smile, "No, you've got nothing I want and plenty that I wouldn't care for."

"Good morning Sasuke. Is this seat taken," screeches Sakura as she pulls me out of the way.

I jump up on the desk and squat down in front of the Uchiha. I glare my hardest at him.

"Naruto you jerk leave Sasuke alone!!" Almost all of the girls in the class begin screaming.

"Uchiha."

"Uzumaki."

"I respect you."

He just stares as if expecting me to retract my statement. "And I you for respecting me."

That was the stupidest reply I have ever heard before. I just roll around laughing.

"Naruto, would you like to share with the rest of the class?' That was Iruka's voice.

"The Uchiha said he respects me because I respect him." I fall off of the desk still laughing.

"Take your seat Naruto; we'll talk about your out burst after class."

"Okay Iru-I mean sensei." I say still trying to subdue my fits of laughter. I finally take my seat and class begins.

"Today you all are full fledged shinobi. Today you begin at the bottom of the ranks, you are Genin. You will be put in a group of three and together you will work on missions on behalf of the village. Your groups will be mentored by a more senior ninja called a Jônin." He rambles on and on then he begins calling out names to different cells. I wait to hear my name. "Cell seven, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto," at this I slump," and Uchiha Sasuke." I knew Sasuke would be on my team but I was hoping that Sakura wouldn't.

"Sensei why did you put me on the same team as Sakura _and_ Sasuke?"

"Well..."He was trying not to laugh; he knows how much I can't stand to be close by when Sakura catches sight of Sasuke. It always goes something like this, 'Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.'

"Forget it." I sigh\ and slump onto the desk.

"This afternoon I'll post up a sheet of paper telling you where to meet your new nin-jutsu instructors. Until then you're dismissed." Iruka smiles a cheeky smile when I walk up to him as the class is leaving. Then as soon as it had appeared it vanished. "You know that you _are_ supposed to respect him right?"

"I know it was just a little funny that he said what he did."

I walk outside and jump to a high area. I make some hand seals as I sit down on the roof of some random building. My lunch appears and it's…Ramen. When I had swallowed the bowl of Ramen I catch sight of Sasuke sitting on a window ledge eating. I jump from roof to roof until I stand on the roof of the building where Sasuke sits. I jump down, steal his lunch, tie him up and then vanish with a catlike smile on my face.

I reappear on a tree near Sakura and I quickly use the henge jutsu and make myself look like Sasuke. I stand there and stare as if I actually like her. She catches sight of me and goes all dreamy with a small blush. She looks down as if contemplating something. I quickly and soundlessly walk in front of her.

"You have such a noble brow. So charming I could kiss it." After that little phrase I fall down laughing. I can't stand not to laugh when something is this funny. "Hi Sakura," I say using my Naruto voice and then poof, back to mission identity.

"Naruto!!!"

At that I jump up and run, felling that Sasuke was near by. I perch in a tree to watch the exchange.

"Hey Sasuke is that really you?"

"Hn, where's Naruto?"

"Can't we just talk about us? Naruto is just coming between us, it's because he was badly brought up!! Kids without families always grow up selfish."

"That and lonely." Wow now Sakura's gone and made him emotional. "Being scolded by your folks doesn't even compare!"

"Wha-what's gotten into you all of a sudden," asks Sakura nervously.

"You…make me sick!" I didn't know that he even cared about not having parents. I thought he didn't feel any of the loss. Now I know and I can truly respect him. Sasuke starts to leave and he seems to be going back to where I had stolen his lunch. So I, with ninja magic (lol), appear in the hallway that he would soon be walking through.

"Hey Sasuke, you still want your lunch?"

He sighs, "No Dobe."

"Okay here take it I know you're hungry. Oh and some advice, never let your guard down while you're eating." We walk in silence as we make our way into the school.

We are sitting in room 408 and our new teacher hadn't come yet while everyone else's teachers had been and gone. I sigh already having learnt about our teacher, Kakashi. He would always be late unless the world was ending or the village was under attack. I get up already sensing Kakashi's presence.

He sighs when he walks into the room and says, "I hope you all are better ninja then you appear to be."

"Wow, he's funny; I guess we can keep him." I say quietly enough so Kakashi doesn't hear but my teammates do.

Now we're on top of a roof and there are trees everywhere. Are we even in Japan anymore?

"Now I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves." Kakashi looks at all of us as he says this.

"Like what," says Sakura.

"…You know. The usual. Your favorite thing, what you hate most...Dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that."

"You go first since we don't even know you. Show us how we're supposed to do this." Sakura says this with a sugary sweet voice.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. You don't need to know what I like therefore you don't need to know my dislikes! My dreams are for when I'm asleep and I have lots of hobbies. Now it's your turn."

"I am Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is…well it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy-

"Let's just says she's hung up on Sasuke and she dislikes me in particular. It's your turn Sasuke." I say before I think to stop myself. Well who can blame me, she only kept glancing at Sasuke and well I don't need to hear her talk.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but that doesn't matter." I sit there watching him speak so calmly, knowing that he was burning deep inside. "There is almost nothing I like. I don't have a dream I have a desire, a determination. I will restore my clan and I will kill him, the one who caused all this."

Kakashi clears his throat and says, "Now it's your turn Naruto."

"My likes are Ramen and training, my dislikes mushrooms. I have no dream for the future, why have a dream for a future that may never come. I have one mission in life and that is to protect a certain person. Not because I desire to." I say this all quickly and in a voice that could rival any emo kid having a bad hair day.

"Okay, now that that's over with, our formal training will begin tomorrow. Our first project involves only the members of this cell. It is a survival exercise."

Sakura asks." But why would that be a mission."

"You'll be going against me. This test we are going to perform has a 66 rate of failure. We'll meet tomorrow morning on the practice field so we can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses. Oh, a small piece of advice; don't have breakfast before hand…well not unless you _want_ to throw up."

I sigh as I leave the roof top. I walk towards home in a slow manner. When I get home I grab a bowl of ramen and then stuff my face. If I fail this test I'm done for. I hop into bed without getting into my 'Jam-Jams. In mere seconds I'm in the dream world.

I reach the training field about two minutes before Kakashi appears, out of thin air I might add.

"Both of you are late," screams Sakura.

"That doesn't make this test any easier Sakura." I say in an overly exasperated voice.

"I've set this alarm to go off at noon," he says, ignoring Sakura's outburst. "I have two small bells, and all you have to do is get one from me before the timer sounds and you don't go back to the academy. Anyone who fails gets tied to this stomp and gets no lunch."

I smile to myself; I had taken it upon myself to eat breakfast. I don't fight on an empty stomach so if I were to throw up I would just make sure to aim for Sakura. -XD- I crouch down into battle position. I throw a couple of subtle kunai quickly aimed at Kakashi's neck and then I disappear before he even says to begin. I reappear in a tree not too far away and I make my chakra signature disappear as well. I quickly make three clones. I send one to watch out for Sasuke, I made sure the clone looked like a small green bird. The other one I send out to look like Naruto. I make the clone attack Kakashi and while my clone battles Kakashi I spirit myself away with my third clone watching my still body. I grab two small rocks from the ground and with my touch it seems to disappear. Without a sound or anything to document my movement I swiftly move to the still reading Kakashi. With my clone already beaten he's waiting for someone else to come try to take the bells. With careful precision I grab two of the bells without the little piece of string that it had been suspended from. Then, just as quickly I tie the small rocks to the strings. I quickly retreat to my body. When I am once again in control of my body I take a quick in draw of breath.

I hide my bell inside of my weapons pouch and I make some quick hand signs. Soon I am near Sasuke. I release my other clones. Sasuke quickly turns around to find out who's lurking near by.

"Hey, Sasuke think we should team up." He just stares at me as if I was crazy and then he just turns back around. I smile to myself. I make some hand signs and make myself invisible in both appearance and the ability of others to sense or pick up my presence. I walk up behind him and softly put my hand on him. Before he can turn around I make him Invisible as well. He looks from side to side before he disappears. Though he can't sense my presence I can sense his, only because I caused his invisibility. I put bell in his invisible hand then I quickly go to the lunch area with the three stomps. I take a seat on the middle one and soon I fall asleep.

I wake to the sound of the alarm going off. At first I think that I was in my apartment and I was just waking up to start my day. Then I actually opened my eyes and find that it was noon and it was time for lunch. Then I remember that I was still invisible so I look around and let down the jutsu. Soon I was joined by Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura.

"Are you trying to make fun of the shinobi way with your behavior? Well are you? Did you ever stop and wonder why you were put into teams. Why do you need teammates if you're just going to work on your own? None of you got bells and even worse you didn't even_ try _to work together."

I look up at him when he seems to mention that none of us had gotten bells. I look through my weapons pouch and find the bell at the very bottom of it. I pull it out along with a cheeky grin.

I jingle it a bit and then I say, "What was that you said about none of us got a bell? It also appears that your other bell is missing as well" Soon Sasuke jingle's his own bell and Kakashi stares at him as well.

"Well, I don't know how you did it Naruto and Sasuke but you do have bells. Since Naruto and Sasuke are the only ones with bells they get the lunches. Naruto, Sasuke under no circumstance are you to share with Sakura. I'll be back in a few minutes." With that he disappears.

I stare at the lunch boxes. Kakashi couldn't really mean that I am going to have to eat all this and not share with my teammates. I may not like Sakura but she works better with food than without.

"Here," Sasuke and I say simultaneously and we give Sakura our lunches.

"But now you don't have anything to eat," says Sakura.

"It's fine, I brought a lunch so what do you say?"

"Well okay I'll take Naruto's lunch you eat your Sasuke."

"Good," I say as I make a few hand seals and in my hand was a bowl of steaming ramen. I eat slightly slower than usual because I am in company but still I appear to be a hungry food processor.

Then out of no where comes Kakashi with a giant grin on his face. "You pass!!!!!"


	4. Singing to the one you LoveHate

**I don't own Naruto…(I actually do….in my head) Enjoy what you can, flame if you want and compliment if you will. I invite it all.**

I walk home in a slow fashion. I have been a ninja for two weeks now and all my cell and I have been doing is catching runaway cats for their owners. I'm sure this isn't the meaning of being a ninja. I drag myself through the doorway and slam the door behind me. I let down my disguise. My eyes turn into a vivid silver, the eyes of my clan. The marks on my cheek reseed. My hair falls to my waist and for the first time in a long time I'll be able to enjoy being in my own body again. I quickly change into a black pleat skirt that reaches above my knees and a crimson shirt. I grab a pair of black and red sneakers and a cup of ramen. I'm not going anywhere but hey, can't a girl dress up on her one free afternoon? I grab the remote and turn on the TV and I put the channel on fuse. All of a sudden they began playing the 'The diary of Jane' music video by Breaking Benjamin.

I quickly stand up to sing along with the music.

"If I had to

I would put myself right beside you

So let me ask

Would you like that?

Would you like that?"

"And I don't mind

If you say this love is the last time

So now I'll ask

Do you like that?

Do you like that?"

I jump and then, with the music I scream, "No"

"Something's getting in the way

Something's just about to break

I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane

So tell me how it should be!"

"Try to find out what makes you tick

As I lie down

Sore and sick

Do you like that?

Do you like that?"

"There's a fine line between love and hate

And I don't mind

Just let me say that

I like that

I like that"

"Something's getting in the way

Something's just about to break

I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane

As I burn another page

As I look the other way

I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane

So tell me how it should be"

"Desperate I will crawl

Waiting for so long

No love, there is no love

Die for anyone

What have I become"

"Something's getting in the way

Something's just about to break

I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane

As I burn another page

As I look the other way

I still try to find my place

In the diary of Jane"

I drop down on the couch in a fit of giggles. I haven't sung that song in so long; well I haven't sung any songs in a long time so I forgot how fun it could be. Before long there came a knock at my door. I get up and hop along to open the door. I open it and on the other side is Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hello is this Uzumaki Naruto's residence," he asks hesitantly.

I give him an odd look. Then I realize that I'm not in my disguise. Then I'm shrouded in darkness.

When I open my eyes I hear a familiar song playing. Instead of sing along I decide to listen.

'Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet'

'Only when I stop to think about it'

Before I can stop myself I begin to softly sing along to the music.

"I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you"

''Only when I stop to think," at this line I realize that I've missed part of the song.

"About you, I know

Only when you stop to think

About me, do you know''

"I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me"

"I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me"

"I hate everything about you

Why do I love you"

By the end of the song I was screaming and I felt a surge of the power that I had absorbed from Kyuubi. It boiled at my blood.

"So you're awake," said a disembodied voice.

"Who are you," I asked hoarsely.

"It's polite to introduce yourself first." Th-that's Sasuke. I was just singing a song about Sasuke…while Sasuke listened! This is just my day.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Uzumaki Naruto, is this his residence?"

"Why do you want to know," I ask with a rising blush.

He gives me a smirk, "So you're his-

"No you idiot," I scream," I am Naruto." Wow. I am unbelievable; I just told him that I was Naruto. Niko, really how dumb can you get. So I do the only thing I can think of; I stare at him.

Then the unthinkable happens; he smiles. "Nice jutsu Naruto. Anyway we have to go to the Hokage's; Kakashi has found us a C ranked mission." His dark eyes somehow become very bright.

He seems to be waiting for my reaction so I give him a stupid cheerful grin. I make some quick hand seals and change back to my mission disguise. Sasuke just stands there studying me and then he just shakes his head and walks away. "I'll be waiting outside so hurry up."

I look down and see that I am Naruto but…I'm still wearing my former clothing. I just start laughing and then I quickly change my clothes. When I walk outside of my apartment Sasuke's just looking up at the star filled sky. "Come on Sasuke," I say wanting to get there as fast as we could.

By the time we get to the Hokage tower the Hokage, Kakashi, and Sakura are already there.

"Okay, now that we are all present let me get started on your mission briefing. You are to protect the bridge builder, Tazuna, on his return to his village. This is Tazuna," says the Hokage while pointing at a large man who just walked into the room. "This is a C ranked mission but like the ninja you were thought to be; stay alert for any and every danger. You will pack and leave at the break of dawn which is in only two hours."

That would be easy, I always keep a packed bag just in case anything happens and I need to move fast. We all walk out of the room, except for the Hokage; he doesn't need to be following us around.

"Wow you expect these little runts to protect me?"

Before I could contain myself I practically scream," I'm not a runt you overgrown tub of lard and neither are my teammates!" I could feel his glare on my back. He disappears into an inn along the street. Kakashi was already gone and Sakura was waving to Sasuke who in turn was ignoring her.

"Hey dobe?"

"yeah," I reply.

"Where are your parents?"

I stop in my tracks, where had that question come from? "Why do you want to know?" I look at him and our eyes meet.

"I don't know." He was just curios as to why I live alone.

"They died."

"Oh," he says sounding like he wanted to know more.

"My mom died giving birth and my dad died fighting a battle that wasn't his to fight."

"My parents died too," he says it so softy that I wasn't sure that I had really heard him.

Before I could think I say," I know." I could feel his eyes on my face.

"How do you know?" He asks this in a breathless manner.

"I just guessed," I lie quickly.

"Am I that obvious?"

"No but I can see the same pain in your eyes as I see in mine." As I say this I realize that it was true. "See you at th-

"Do you want to come over for breakfast when you're done packing?"

It takes me a moment to realize what had just happened. "Be right back," I say as I make some quick hand seals. Soon I am back in my apartment. I grab my small packed bag and then make the same hand seals. Now I am standing next to Sasuke.

"Hn," he says looking at my bag, Seems like he has an emergency bag since he wasn't looking at me funny.

We walk towards the fire district. It's all quiet and Sasuke is looking at certain spots and in some way it seems as if he's greeting each spot. He must be remembering the people killed that day. When we reach the Uchiha mansion a cool breeze pushes at us as if wanting us to go inside.

We walk inside and then we just stand there. Then just as I begin to speak so does Sasuke.

"So…" We say this simultaneously.

"I…Uh…don't know how to cook." Sasuke says.

I laugh at him and then ask, "Where's the kitchen Uchiha?"

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

He laughs at me, just a simple laugh with no hidden meanings. The he says, "Where's the kitchen Uchiha?"

I hesitantly begin walking towards the kitchen. When we reach the kitchen Naruto runs right in and instinctively begins gathering ingredient from the fridge and cabinets.

Soon he begins calling out ingredients as if taking attendance.

"Pasta

Fresh Tomatoes

Salt

Fish

Peppers

Parsley

Thyme

Lemons

Oranges

Butter

Vegetable oil

And lastly seasonings!"

I watch him as he gracefully glides through the kitchen, now getting pots pans and plates. Suddenly he stops and slowly turns around to look at me with wide eyes.

"Sasuke, get out! Now! Out of this kitchen right now or else I'll poison your food!"

He propels me out of the kitchen a quickly uses a jutsu to keep me from going back in.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

As I am getting all the necessary ingredients out and ready for use I feel Sasuke's eyes following my every movement. Then as a distraction I cheerfully call out all the ingredients as if they would answer me as I call their name.

Still his eyes watch my every movement without hesitation. I then begin to pull out pots and pans getting ready to actually start making the food.

His gaze begins to electrify my every atom and I slowly turn around to look at him with wide eyes. Without warning I begin screaming.

"Sasuke, get out! Now! Out of this kitchen right now or else I'll poison your food!"

I practically pick him up and hurl him out of the kitchen. I quickly use a jutsu to keep me from leaving the kitchen to jump the watchful Uchiha prodigy.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I smile slightly at the orange clad ninja's antics. Just before he closed the door I had seen a rising blush on his features, as if something I did embarrassed him in a way.

Naruto is devoid of a doubt the most baffling of all ninja. Without consciousness I go down into the wine cellar and grab a 1982 bottle of Sake. I walk into the smaller dinning room facing the secret passageway to the kitchen. I set down the bottle and surreptitiously peek through the small framed window on the secret passageway.

Inside the kitchen is the most astonishing scene ever; Naruto elegantly sliding from side to side handling every dish with such care. There on his face lay the most alluring smile. I, being the almighty Uchiha Sasuke, run away screaming, my screaming being stifled only by the need of my calm exterior.

When I reach the bathroom I quickly turn on the shower head. I rip of my clothes and then hop under the hissing cold water.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I had just finished cooking and I wondered where I was going to put the dishes I had made. I know I was only really supposed to make the pasta and a plate of fish but my cookers instinct drove me to make dessert too.

In the thirty minutes that I was in the kitchen cooking I had made two plates of my special ramen pasta, two plates of smoked fish-thanks to my ninja abilities-and a small two person triple layer chocolate cake. I stand there as I admire my work. Then it hits me, why am I here making this huge meal for my charge, the person I am to protect not fall in love with.

Wait!!!

Did I just say 'fall in love with'? To save my sanity I'll ignore myself for the next five seconds.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I knock softly on the now open kitchen door. I walk in slowly and find that Naruto has his eyes closed as if in a state of meditation. Unintentionally I walk closer to the still form. Without warning Naruto's eyes open and we both notice our close proximity.

"Don't scare me like that Teme!"

"Don't panic Dobe," I say this in all my calm Uchihaness, "there is nothing to fear but fear itself."

"Shut up Teme and help me get these things to…where we're eating."

I take a look at all of Naruto's creations and my jaw drops. "Dobe you overindulge yourself in making all of this. You didn't have to make all this you know?"

He smiled sheepishly and began to blush wildly, and then he blurted out, "I couldn't stop myself. Now hurry up Teme before it all gets cold!"

"Okay, Okay I'll hurry," I said as I began to pick up as many plates of food as I could carry. I could feel as Naruto kept up with my every movement. We go through the secret doorway through the kitchen and into the small dinning area.

**Normal P.O.V**

They sit down to begin eating their meal. "Dobe did you happen to notice that these are really big servings?"

"Well…Yeah. Wait right here I'll be right back." Naruto stands up and disappears back into the secret passageway to the kitchen.

Under his breath Sasuke mumbles, "Where else would I go?"

Soon Naruto returns with three disposable bento boxes and three pairs of matching disposable chopsticks. He sits down and begins to scoop some of the pasta and smoked fish on both his and Sasuke's plates into the three bento boxes. "I don't care what you say but I'm not sharing the cake with anyone not already in this house."

"I would not begin to expect any less of you," Sasuke says with amusement in his shimmering onyx eyes.

When they have finished eating the food and drinking some of the sake

"Hurry up Teme. I want to get there a little early."

Sasuke comes gliding down the stairs with a backpack and his shoulders. Naruto picks up his own bag at the sight of the ready Uchiha. They walk out of the house and Sasuke locks up and follows the speeding Dobe. He easily catches up to the pace Naruto would consider to be 'sluggish' if he were chasing down a massive cup of ramen.

They finally reach Konoha's gate with thirty minutes until dawn and everyone except the bridge builder is there. Naruto just grins at Kakashi and Sakura.

"Sasuke would you like to go somewhere to eat before we go on this mission," asks Sakura with a sugar coated voice.

Sasuke simply answers with a, "No."

Sakura looks at the ground in silence. Sasuke gives Naruto a look as if saying 'well?'

Naruto quickly pulls out two of the bento boxes and two pairs of chopsticks. He hands a box and chopsticks to a hesitant Sakura and a smiling Kakashi.

"Thanks Naruto," says Kakashi as he turns away from the group to eat.

"Arigato Naruto," Sakura says with a slit bow.

"Nani!? You weren't joking when you said that these were the kids protecting me?" The bridge builder walks into view with his own backpack slung over his shoulder.

Naruto walks over to the bridge builder and hands him the bento box and chopsticks. He silently walks back to Sasuke's side.

"I am bridge builder Tazuna. Until I am back in my own country, where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect me…even if it costs your lives!"

"Tazuna, I am not sorry to inform you that I will only give my life for the person I was born to protect and under no circumstances am I to willingly lose to anyone. Anyway let's get moving! The faster we get there the faster we come back and get another mission!"

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"Tazuna, I am not sorry to inform you that I will only give my life for the person I was born to protect and under no circumstances am I to willingly lose to anyone. Anyway let's get moving! The faster we get there the faster we come back and get another mission!" After my outburst I move to Sasuke's side and start yelling at everyone else to speed it up. I could feel the presence of two other ninja with unfamiliar chakra signatures. When the group has just passed a small puddle they attack.

They're wearing a pair of probably poisoned metal gloves, one wearing the right one the other wearing the left. The two gloves are connected by a spike chain. They use the 'united they stand, divided they fall' tactic by attacking the person at the end of our group. They wrap the metal chain around Kakashi and then they simply pull. Kakashi is shredded into about twelve bloody chunks.

Sakura screams a milk curdling scream. Then before I can asses the fact that I had just counted the flying pieces of the fake Kakashi the unknown ninja are standing behind me. Before they can do anything to me I quickly vanish, using my invisibility jutsu.

"Time to have some fun with the unknown ninja," I whisper to the wind. "Time to play with the mist ninja." I can't help but smile the clinically insane smile that comes to my face as I reappear. Sasuke sends a shuriken at the chain and sends it flying towards a tree, where it makes a muffled thud. He then uses a kunai to add extra resistance before he helps the mist ninja remove the bothersome chain.

One of the mist ninja goes after Sakura and the bridge builder, the other comes after me. I give him an innocent look before I drop to the ground in a meditation position.

"I am a shaman and I will not lose," I whisper in the mist ninja's ear after I have left my body. "Will you play with me Mr. Ninja?"

He looks around wildly, searching for his attacker, knowing that my body will not be attacking. I punch him in the gut using just the slightest bit of chakra to propel him towards a tree. He keeps looking in front of him so I stealthily move to his left and say, "One little piggy bites back." I had heard them saying 'little piggy this' 'little piggy that' every time they attacked someone.

What better mind games to use on your enemies than the ones used on _you_ by your enemies? I push on a pressure point on the mist ninja's neck and the he's out like a light.

His head flops and then his whole body slumps to the floor.

I jump into my also slumped body and can't help but smile my clinically insane smile. I turn around and instantly leave that smile behind and replace it with a wide grin. While I did my thing Kakashi had reappeared and he was collecting the bodies of the mist ninja.

"Naruto it looks like you've been injured, I should have come out sooner. I didn't know you would just…meditate. We have to wash away that wound before the poison spreads."

I smiled a smaller version of my clinically insane smile and said, "I wasn't meditating Kakashi sensei. You can ask the unconscious mist ninja over there. A little poison can't stop me," I said as I slowly open up my wound with my sharpest kunai. I pull out a water bottle and pour over the wound. It stings a little but I don't even flinch. After a few second I wrap a bandage around the already healing wound.

"Mr. Tazuna," says Kakashi.

"Wha…What is it?!"

"I need to speak to you. It seems our attackers were after you. As Naruto said they are ninja from the mist. You never said that there were going to be any shinobi looking to take your life. Your request only stated that you needed escorts to protect you from highway robbers and such. Your request was for a C class mission and at this rate it appears to be nearing an A class mission. This is a mission for elite ninja."

"We're not good enough yet to handle something like this…can we quit," Asked Sakura. "We'll need an anesthetic for Naruto's wound before we can re-open it and drain the poison. Can't we return to the village and have a doctor look at it?"

"My wound is just fine, I already re-opened it and washed and bandaged it so do not use me as an excuse to return to your safe life behind Konoha walls."

"How did you do that without an anesthetic Naruto," asks Sakura.

"Easy, I just didn't use it; I just re-opened the wound with my sharpest kunai."

"You never cease to amaze me do you Naruto?" Sasuke says in a whisper.


	5. When C becomes A

**Okay…as you can see I stick pretty close to the manga. If I didn't I wouldn't be able to writ this far. I still pretend that the Manga/Anime is all Yaoi but it isn't which is why I don't own Naruto. Have fun. Flame me. Review me. Give me cookies and my life will finally be complete. SasuNaru or GaaNeji? **

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sasuke is so hot when he's fighting. We're on a boat now, going to the bridge builder's home and everything is so quiet and misty.

Sasuke's butt looks so good in those shorts.

He smells like blueberries.

I love it when his hair sways in the wind.

I know he likes me.

I mean why wouldn't he like _me_?"

Sasuke!

"_Will you marry me Sakura; I will not let you say no?_

"_Yes Sasuke, Yes. I will marry you!"_

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sakura keeps staring at me as if I were a giant flawless diamond. That is pretty scary. We're getting closer to our destination and it seems my eyes are glued on _my_ dobe.

I don't know what it is about him but…

I'm going to interrupt that thought with dancing squid.

I think I might be turning into a sociopath. I'm starting to think it's genetic.

We finally reach a dock and get off the boat. Naruto appears to be very concentrated on his surroundings. Like he can already sense an enemy ninja, then I sense it too. The out pour of killing intent. It is faint but unmistakable. __

Without warning Kakashi yells, "Everyone take cover!"

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

I scream, "Everyone take cover!" I dive to the ground a split second before the massive sword flies over my head and lodges itself in a tree. Soon an equally massive shinobi lands on the sword's hilt.

"Well, if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the kid who ran off and left the land of the mist!"

I sigh at our misfortune, first we get attacked by chain wielders, then this mission becomes an A ranked mission, _then_ we get attacked by Zabuza. I slowly pull up the left side of my head band to reveal my left eye, my sharingan eye.

At the revelation of my eye I can feel Sasuke wondering why I would have something unique to so few Uchiha when I myself am not an Uchiha.

"Enough. Pleasant as this conversation has been the time for talk is over. I'm on a tight schedule and must kill the bridge builder soon," says Zabuza.

"Protect Tazuna," I say as Zabuza dislodges himself from the tree and disappears off to the surface of the lake and before he begins his hidden in the mist jutsu.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Zabuza disappears within the rising mist.

"There are eight targets,

Throat,

Spinal column,

Lungs,

Liver,

The jugular vein,

The subclavian artery,

Kidney,

And heart.

There are five victims

Kakashi,

The bridge builder,

The blond,

Pinky,

And the quivering one.

Who shall I kill and how will they be killed?" Every time he listed something new he would move to a different location.

Something directs my attention towards Sasuke. He is not breathing. Teme snap out of it! This tension is getting to him.

"Sasuke. Calm down," begins Kakashi, "Even if he gets me, I'll protect you. I will never let my comrades die!!"

"I wouldn't bet on that…" Says Zabuza as he appears in the middle of our circle of people. "Game over."

Before he can do any harm Kakashi appears and stabs the water clone of Zabuza with a kunai. The real Zabuza appears behind Kakashi and he swings at him but finds that Kakashi had created a water clone of his own. Then the real Kakashi appears behind the real Zabuza with a kunai at Zabuza's neck. .

"Don't move…" begins Kakashi," Game over."

"You think this is over? You just don't get it…It will take more to defeat me than mimicking me like an ape…A lot more, but you are good I'll give you that."

"………." Kakashi stays quiet.

"Too bad for you," begins the no-eyebrow giant, "I am not that easy to fool!" At this statement the really-real Zabuza appears behind Kakashi. Zabuza takes a swing at Kakashi with his massive sword. Kakashi quickly drops to the ground and narrowly escapes the sword. Zabuza uses his sword for balance as he kicks Kakashi and sends him flying into the water. Zabuza runs on the surface of the water and quickly traps Kakashi in a water prison.

"You gullible fool! That prison is inescapable; you are trapped Kakashi of the mirror eye. With you running around freely it makes my job too hard. I'll deal with you after I eliminate the others." Keeping one hand on the water prison Zabuza prepares to do a one handed jutsu. The water from one of his water clones begins to rise and forms into a Zabuza clone.

The water clone begins to speak he says, "Little ninja wannabe. Trying so hard to fit in, you even wear a Hitai-ate headband. Clothes don't make the shinobi. You need skills good enough to rate a listing in my bingo book of enemies before you deserve the title ninja. We don't call your kind 'ninja'. We call them…" At this Zabuza vanishes.

I smile my clinically insane smile. The tension in the air is almost palpable. He re-appears and aims a kick out at me, and I can't help but to stand there. I fly backwards at the impact and my leaf headband goes flying into the air.

"Naruto," cries Sakura.

"…Brats," says the real Zabuza finishing his water clone's sentence.

"Everyone listen! Take Tazuna and go!!! It's a fight you can not win!!! He can't leave here if he wants to hold me in this prison and there's only so far a clone can go from the real body. So get out of here!!!"

I stand up from my landing spot and look directly at Kakashi with a much smaller version of my clinically insane smile. "We will **not **leave you behind Kakashi sensei!"

I charge at Zabuza's water clone and swiftly grab my headband.

"Naruto what are you thinking," yells Sakura.

"He's..." Says Sasuke watching as I fly towards them.

"What were you thinking, tackling him by yourself! You think you're so cool, but junior ninja like us can't…" Sakura stops her scolding as soon as she sees the headband in my hand.

"Hey…you…what's life without eyebrows? Got new listings for your bingo book of enemies right here; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura, all from the Konoha ninja academy." I quickly tie my Hitai-ate back on my forehead. "Sasuke, Sakura I've got a plan! "

"So, it's time for some teamwork," Say Sasuke.

"Ok, I'm sure you'll understand the plan as it progresses Sasuke, and Sakura protect the old man!" I say in an off handed kind of voice.

"What's the matter with you? You have to fulfill your duty and protect Mr. Tazuna!"

I look to the bridge builder to override Kakashi's orders; after all fighting Zabuza would be in a sense protecting him. "This all is my fault and if you kids want to fight that's what you have to do."

"Are you ready for this?"

"Heh, Heh, Heh! You seem in a hurry to reach the after life. By the time I was your age I wasn't playing ninja like you. By then I had drained the life essence of so many." Zabuza looked ready to have a flashback.

"The village in the mist is also called 'The village of the bloody mist'…The final step toward becoming a full-fledged ninja was the most inhumanly difficult test imaginable."

"So, Kakashi, you've heard about our little 'Graduation exercise'? It's a kind of 'killing spree'…among classmates."

"What do you mean," asks Sakura.

"Students were divided into pairs who were to fight each other to the death. Ten years ago, the elders of the village hidden in the mist were forced to change this barbaric graduation ritual because of the appearance during the pervious year of a human fiend. Without hesitation, without reason, a boy who wasn't even qualified yet as a ninja butchered over a hundred members of that year's graduating class. " Kakashi ended this with a bowed head.

"Ah the good times…I used to have such fun." He smiles a clinically insane smile of his own. (It isn't as insane as mine so yeah I'm better than Zabuza Muwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Then without hesitation he attacks Sasuke and before I can stop myself I use one of my special Shaman powers to speak to Sasuke in his mind.

"_**Sasuke don't fight back I'll get you out from under his foot! If you move I'll personally damage you."**_

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

_**Sasuke don't fight back I'll get you out from under his foot! If you move I'll personally damage you."**_

Is that Naruto's voice…in my head?!

Before I get out of the daze of having someone in my head, who's warning me not to fight or else they'll damage me, Zabuza has lifted his foot off of me.

"_**Now get up Uchiha and move out of the way." **_

I do as the voice in my head tells me to and move back from Zabuza and the thirty or so Naruto shadow clones. Then they all simultaneously jump on Zabuza. Then Zabuza swings his sword and all the clones come flying off the pile until all of them are gone. The a Naruto clone screams my name and I look up. It throws a demon shuriken to me.

"_**Teme be careful with me okay throw it at the real Zabuza."**_

I quickly catch the oversize shuriken and then I stand up and say, "Demon wind shuriken!!! Windmill of shadows!!" then I jump into the air and throw the shuriken towards Zabuza's clone with a flick of my wrist. I also add a curving affect so that it doesn't hit the fake Zabuza.

"Shuriken are useless against me," says the water clone of Zabuza as he raises his hand to catch the shuriken.

The real Zabuza says, "At least this time you've had the sense to attack my true form…Amateur!" He says as he catches the first shuriken with his free hand. "A second shuriken in the shadow of the first one!!" He just jumps up and over the second shuriken.

This is where I smirk.

"Still an amateur!" Without warning the second Shuriken turns into the real Naruto and using his momentum he throws a kunai at Zabuza's arm which is holding up Kakashi's prison.

Zabuza lets go of the prison and Kakashi is free. Then without warning the kunai turns into the really-real Naruto who then uses his proximity to Zabuza to give him a powerful kick to the ribs and from even where I stand I can hear the bone crack.

Then Kakashi fights Zabuza with the sharingan and I really don't feel like explaining. Big splash water, water everywhere! Zabuza is thrown into a tree by the rush of water. Kakashi then throws five kunai into his body. Without further ado a masked shinobi throws two needles into Zabuza's neck. Kakashi checks Zabuza's pulse and then moves away from the body. The masked ninja vanishes with the body saying something about disposing of the body.

"The shinobi hunters who manage corpse disposals are supposed to destroy the bodies of those they kill at once, right on the spot," Says Kakashi after waking up with a start.

"So it's very likely that Zabuza isn't dead and now we've got to fight another shinobi," Naruto concludes with a slightly mental grin on his face.

"We have to use the time while Zabuza recovers from his near-death like trance to train."

"This could be fun!" Naruto's mental grin seems to widen to an ear splitting full on suggestion to be taken back to the psychiatric facility he probably ran away from.

"It won't be fun for you," says a short little un-smiling boy.


	6. Emo midgets and warnings from visiting s

**This is kinda short but I wanted to name the part coming up ****20 questions**** but if I included it in these pages then the title wouldn't match. So anyway I'm giving you two new chappies because I want to be nice after not putting anything up for… I don't count days anymore so IDK. Anyway no Review/Flame no more story… I mean it. I like that people read my story but it'd be nice for some helpful suggestions. Anything is acceptable. Anyway I'm emo and I don't own Naruto, if I did it'd be all about Yaoi EmoYamo OR Emo YaoiEmaoi. I don't care much for Yuri but if I owned Naruto everything would be in it. **

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"It won't be fun for you," says a short un-known ¼ of a person…person.

The bridge builder screams, "Inari, where have you been?!"

"Welcome home…grandpa…" Says the emo midget.

Tazuna's 28 year old daughter, Tsunami, says to her emo midget of a son,"Inari, greet our guests properly!"

"But, Mama they're all going to die. No one can beat Gato and his men."

"Well kid we're not just anyone we're cell seven from the village hidden in the leaves!" I say in as kind a tone as I can make.

"If you don't want to die, then go home now…"

__Sleeping arrangements: Kakashi in the guestroom, Sasuke and Naruto in another, Sakura on the sofa__

_**Next day **_

"So it's decided. Today we begin to train," Kakashi begins as he leads us out of Tazuna's home and walks the short distance to the woods. "We will be climbing these trees without using our hands."

"Then ho in Kami-sama's name are we going to climb them?" Sakura says in her most annoying tone.

Kakashi clears his throat, "You will be using your feet and a controlled amount of chakra to climb these trees. Doing this will give you more control over your chakra during a battle. Begin."

I slowly climb the tree all the way to the top without any problems what-so-ever. I know how I'm supposed to act, I should be acting dumb and mess everything up on the first try but it gets frustrating not to be able to show ones best. I jump from the tree and everything seems to be going in slow motion.

"_**How's it going on your mission kit?"**_

"_Hi Kyu, I'm glad you've come back for a visit." _I think with a soft smile. "_This mission is getting stranger and harder to deal with every minute. Wait why exactly _are_ you here Kyu?"_

_**Kyuubi sighs. "Well I have to tell you that since absorbing me you've used a certain amount of chakra to keep your chakra system in check but since beginning this mission to protect the Uchiha kid you haven't used enough chakra. To be blunt kit you're going to have a detonation of unused chakra. Kit I'm sorry I didn't tell you that before you set me free and absorbed my powers but I always thought that you would be an Anbu Black Ops agent and would always be practicing."**_

"_When is this…detonation going to happen?" _

"_**In a few days I'm not exactly sure Kit, you'll get knocked out and then you'll have a high fever. After about five hours of that your excess chakra will pour out of you in a bomb like affect."**_

"_What are the repercussions Kyu?"_

"_**Nothing too bad, if there is anyone near you at the time your minds will be connected. If this ever happens again the connection just increases between the same person you connected with before. Kit I want you to be safe."**_

"_Kyu, I miss you…"_

"_**I know Kit. Kit wake up so you don't break your head open; you're still falling from the tree."**_

I wake up with a shock as I realize that the ground is dangerously close to my face. Quickly I do a one handed teleportation jutsu and I suddenly appear at the top of the tree Sasuke is climbing.

"Dobe what are you doing up there," Sasuke asks from the bottom of the tree.

"I'm fine," I say in a small voice. "Let's go eat lunch okay Uchiha, just do me a favor."

"Hn."

"Carry me back to the house." I simply fall from the tree and before I know it darkness surrounds me.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I'm about to climb my tree when a rush of orange appears on the top branch. "Dobe what are you doing up there," I ask from the bottom of the tree.

"I'm fine," He says in a small almost feline voice. "Let's go eat lunch okay Uchiha, just do me a favor."

"Hn." What does he want me to do? All of a sudden I get hit with an onslaught of pictures of Naruto under me and screaming for more.

I'm snapped out of my perverted thoughts as Naruto's plea reaches my ears. "Carry me back to the house." Then without a moment's hesitation he falls out of the tree. I am suddenly climbing the tree with no problem what-so-ever. I climb to the top and then quickly use chakra at the bottom of my feet to hold on to the tree as I lunge for Naruto's limp body.

I pull him up and hold him as I re-adjust my position and then I jump off the top branch of the tree. I jump from branch to branch until I reach the ground. Ah sweet solid Earth where hath thee been whilst I saved this angel from a face full of thy being.

I sigh as I slowly make my way back to the bridge builder's home.

Finally I arrive just when everyone is about to sit down and have dinner. We missed lunch but as long as the Dobe is okay I'm fine with that. I had been carrying him so slowly through the short distance that we missed a meal, so what!

"Is he okay," Asks the bridge builder as I put Naruto in his usual seat and sit down in the chair next to him.

"He's just wiped out." I hope that's true, if it's not there's probably something wrong with the Dobe.

Soon everyone else walks into the room except Tsunami and Inari. I repeat the same answer to the question that the bridge builder had asked for everyone at the table.

"He's just wiped out."

Soon Inari and Tsunami walk into the dinning room carrying seven bowls of ramen. This is bound to get Naruto to wake up. They place the bowls of ramen in front of everyone including Naruto. We all prepare to eat while Naruto is still…sleeping on the table. I lean over to Naruto's bowl and tentatively begin pulling it away from in front of him.

"Uchiha, if my ramen doesn't re-appear in front of me so help me Kami-Sama I'll amputate your fingers, joint by joint," Naruto says in a dazed growl. His eyes are still closed. 

I quickly push it the four centimeters back to where it had been placed. "It's hot so I'm sleeping while it cools off okay Teme?"

"Whatever Dobe," I say as I begin to eat. I take my first bite and it is rather hot but I missed a meal and Sasuke Uchiha doesn't like to be hungry. When I finish my fourth bite I look up from the steaming bowl of soup. I look at Naruto and notice that his bowl is…finished? "Naruto, when did you finish eating that?"

Naruto looks at me with a sheepish grin, "When _you _took your first bite."

"Want to spar," I ask out of the blue.

"Of course I want to marry you Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuunnn," Replies Sakura.

"I was talking to Naruto…and I said 'Want to spar' not 'will you marry me'."

"Of course I'll dance with you ramen," Naruto says with sleep in his voice.

Everyone, even Sakura, looks up to stare at the sleeping blond Dobe. He's dancing with Ramen… I walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder and before I can defend myself he grabs me and starts dancing with me. He dances me right out of the door and back to where the trees, that we had climbed earlier, stand. I notice something slightly odd, it seems that Naruto isn't trying to lead; he's letting me lead in this strange dance. Maybe the ramen is male?

Then just as quickly as the dance had begun it ends. Naruto drops in my arms as if he were a rag doll. I shake him a bit and his bright silver orbs flash into my onyx ones. He blinks and his eyes return to their former blue. I lay him down on the forest floor and stand back.


	7. 20 questions and eyebrowless giants

**Okay expect another chappie soon but…not too soon. Anyway the next one will be about Sasuke waking up to find s naked… I'm not telling you anything else. I don't own Naruto if I did Gaara would be the cookie queen. XX !! "" **

**WTF?!**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Uchiha I'm wiped out, must we spar?" He seems sincerely tired.

"What's got you so tired?"

"Stress. Don't ask anymore it seems I'm too tired to actually lie," he says with slightly wide eyes.

"Dobe can I ask you at least one thing. If you answer I'll answer any questions you might have about me."

"Fine Teme."

"Why did you get me that second bell?" This question had bothered me ever since he did it.

"It was an impulse. I knew you wouldn't actually work with me at the time so…I just did it."

**Naruto's P.O.V**

He sighs softly before asking, "What do you want to know about me?"

"Do you ever wonder what you'll do afterwards," my voice finishes softly.

A look of confusion strikes his pale face and then recognition quickly replaces it. "No, not really."

"Well…you should. What's your next question Uchiha?"

"Why are you such a strong Genin," he asks this in an attempt to cut the building tension.

I knew I'd regret agreeing to answer these questions. "I'm an Anbu Black Ops agent." I slowly smile at the old memories and surely in my eyes he could see the far away look.

"Don't joke like that. If you're an Anbu then what are you doing on this team?"

"I quit so I could start over, so I can start from somewhere. I don't have anything in this world but my obligation to Konoha, my obligation to kill the person who killed off my clan, and my obligation to you, Sakura, and Kakashi."

He stays quiet for a while and then out of nowhere he jumps on top of my body. I react immediately by bucking my hips into his. "We have too much in common you know."

"Sasuke what exactly are you doing," I ask in a breathless panting voice.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." His eyes bore into my own.

"And what might th-

He cuts me off with a crushing kiss and seeing that I don't seem to struggle the kiss grows warmer and more affectionate. Why do things have to get more complicated? Why?

He begins to kiss a trail down my neck and when he reaches my orange jacket he uses his teeth to pull down the zipper and all the while keeping his eyes locked on my own. He pulls at the jacket in a way that pleas for me to let him take it off. I lift myself slightly on my elbows while he pulls off the jacket to reveal a tight black t-shirt.

He pushes up the t-shirt and begins to continue his trailing of kisses. As he gets closer to my belly button his eyes flicker from me to my pants. As he kisses my belly button he swirls his tongue around it and slowly goes in and out, in and out. Without warning he lunges back up to catch my ajar lips. Soon he slowly gets my tongue into a mini spar. Before long I begin to pant into his warm mouth. All of a sudden all of his warmth disappears and when I open my closed eyes he's nowhere to be found.

I sit there for a while before I decide that he isn't coming back. I don't really know what just happened here but I can't say that I didn't like it. I don't know what I would have done if he kept undressing me. I really wouldn't have stopped him; I probably wouldn't be able to hold up my mission disguise and I'd turn back into Niko and then he would get mad because I was so willing to lie to him. So willing for him to accept me, maybe love me.

I'm getting too far ahead of myself. I sigh as I get up from the now uninviting ground. I take in a deep breath and catch a whiff of cinnamon and the fragrance of freshly fallen rain on my clothing. I sigh again as I file cinnamon and rain as 'Sasuke's scents'. I walk further into the woods to find a nice place to take out my frustration.

I reach a small meadow and I begin blowing stuff up. I pick up a rather large rock and then I throw it into the air, I jump up after it and give it a good powerful kick .It scatters into one... Two... Three… a lot of pieces and makes it appear as if it just rained pebbles. When I drop back to the forest floor I do a quick scan for any human life and notice that I am the only human for miles. I drop my mission identity disguise and my hair falls out on the back of my now too tight black t-shirt. I quickly pull off the pants to reveal a pair of black shorts. I put my pants down in a hidden place.

I do a couple of quick hand seals and place a fairly strong gen-jutsu on the whole surrounding area. Then it all begins. I punch tree after tree without the use of my chakra. It hurt more without chakra but it helps clear the mind. By the tenth punch I can feel that the tree would be giving way soon. I gather up my chakra and then I take one last punch and the tree actually rips from the ground and crashes into another one right behind it.

I slowly sink to the ground in full fledged angst. What did I do that made him suddenly leave? Did he just want some information from me? What was I thinking letting him do that to me while I mindlessly responded? I sigh as my eyes close but not before I create a clone to sleep by my side.

I open my eyes to familiar onyx eyes and I blink five times before I begin to understand the situation. Last night before I fell asleep I made a Sasuke clone… What in Kami-Sama's name is happening to me? I dismiss the clone and quickly find and put on my pants. I put on my Naruto disguise and then re-trace my steps back to the climbing trees. I search for my jacket but soon find that it isn't there.

I leisurely and dejectedly walk back to Tazuna's house having now fully remembered how much I had wanted the other night to go on. I walk into the suspiciously quiet house. I look for my team and notice that all their weapons aren't in their respective place of rest. They must be at the bridge.

Then I here Tsunami's voice in the kitchen," If you hurt so much as a hair on his head I'll bite my tongue of and drown myself in my own blood!"

"Mom…" Inari, that's Inari and his mother, Gato must have sent some of his hired help to come here.

I swiftly follow the voices until they lead me outside through the front door. "Let her go," Inari says softly and then louder," Let her go or I'll-

"Or you'll what? Mess your pants?"

Suddenly Inari charges at the two guys and the one holding the tied up and gagged Tsunami puts her down. I deftly move her without the slightest sound. I put Tsunami back in her house and I leave her all tied up, so if she has any ideas about coming outside to fight these men off, she won't be able to. I run back outside and grab Inari from the other guy and before they can even react I knock them out and then tie them up like they did Tsunami.

I walk back to Inari. "Hey Inari thanks for that distraction you did great. Now go untie your mother I've got to go be a hero…again." I give him a large smile and then I'm gone.

I quickly race to the bridge at my fastest speed. I don't really care what Sasuke does to me, I still have to protect him. Somehow I think if this were a different situation and I wasn't _supposed _to protect him I think I would still do it. Now I know that he's the one important person to me who can do as they please with me if it makes them happy and he'd still be my most important person. Though as dangerous as it is to give someone that kind of power over you, I just can't help how I feel.

I arrive in the heat of battle. Kakashi is fighting Zabuza. While Sakura stands there protecting Tazuna. Sasuke's… Where is he? I sweep my eyes over the bridge and finally take notice of a dome like thing made of ice crystals. Then I can feel Sasuke's aura. I have to protect Sasuke. I speed towards the ice dome. From closer inspection I notice that they are ice mirrors arranged into a dome like thingy.

I simply walk in and get barraged by needles. My Chakra flares out to protect me and the needles just bounce off.

"You're finally here Dobe…what took you so long to get here?" His eyes search my face as if to gouge my reaction.

"I had to save Tsunami and Inari from a couple of samurai wannabes." We simultaneously dodge a cluster of needles.

"Naruto, this guy is really strong." We keep dodging needle after needle as he fills me in on everything I had missed.

I jump into the air after being filled in and try a couple of my flaming snow attack. Flying pellets of siring fire shoot at the unresponsive ice mirrors. Nothing much happens other than a little water slides down the ice as if it were sweating.

"Sasuke," I stop my sentence as I look into his eyes. "The sharingan," I say breathlessly. Though as quietly as it came out Sasuke can deftly read my lips so he didn't need to hear it to know what I said.

"What's your plan Naruto," He seemed very tense as if just waiting for me to run.

"We should attack as one," I say, quickly recovering from my shock, knowing that if I don't stay alert I could get killed or even worse get Sasuke killed. "Use your strongest fire jutsu."

"Okay as soon as I say go to go, you fire okay?"

"Yeah."

Then the guy in the ice mirrors comes out at us and throws some of his needles and right after they leave his hands Sasuke says to go. I use my flame wheel jutsu and I send a group of kunai right behind it. Sasuke uses his hottest fire attack and I watch as they combine to create a giant fireball. The boy swiftly dodges the fireball but not without part of his robes burning.

"Now I see what I must do, I'm going to have to kill you then…" He disappears and then re-appears inside another mirror. He does it again and re-appears inside of a mirror behind my back and throws some of my own kunai back at me. I deflect them with a chakra whip. Then without warning he re-appears in another mirror then another until his reflection is in every one of the ice mirrors. He sends a group of needles from the ice mirror at the top of the dome. It takes me a few second to realize that they are on a direct rout towards me. My reaction is a little slower than usual but I deflect them as well. Then I hear the sickening sound of needles slashing their way into muscle tissue and nerves. I turn around just in time to see Sasuke fall to his knees. I had been so busy deflecting the needles from above that I didn't notice the needles that had been coming to my right. I hadn't noticed them but Sasuke did and he took the attack to protect me.

I run to catch him as he begins to fall the rest of the way to the ground. "I never…killed him. He said I was weak and…I guess that he's always been ri-"

"Shut up," I say interrupting him. "Forget about Itachi for now and tell me why you just saved me?"

"It was just a," He stops speaking as I feel my hair cascade down my t-shirt. I feel the marks on my cheeks as they reseed.

"Why did you do that at least if it were me I could easily heal." As I say this, my memories of before we became a team and after, I look into his eyes and I know he's remembering too.

"Dobe don't cry it's not your fault," As soon as the words come out of his mouth I drop down to kiss him and he responds for a while and then stops completely. I look into his eyes and find them to be dull and lifeless.

Before I can control myself a large burst of chakra pours out of me and begins to swirl around me like armor. I sprout three tails and my vampire teeth become dagger like. My finger nails become claws and my clothes disintegrates as my skin turns into an orange fur. My hair grows about a foot in length and turns into a liquid silver fire. I swiftly charge and attack the mirror holding the boy. The impact breaks the mirror and throws the boy to the ground. I drop down on all fours as I watch as the boys mask breaks and falls off. His eyes seem familiar or maybe it's something about his eyes.

The sadness, the hopelessness, and the feelings of no worth, such familiar emotions those are. All of them and maybe more rest in the boy's eyes. All of those emotions and no fear at all and the most pronounced emotion, willingness. "Please finish me off now!" I charge once again, ready to tear him to shreds for what he did to Sasuke. Right before I can rip him apart he gets up and quickly disappears with newly found determination in his eyes.

I don't even bother to go after him because I can tell that even if I wanted to I couldn't kill him now. Not now with my slightly cooled anger. I walk on all fours back to Sasuke's side. I begin pulling out all the needles in his body. Then I pump massive amounts of chakra into his body to heal all his wounds and maybe revive him. The amount of chakra I was pumping into him isn't really that much but after a battle like that any amount of chakra would be massive. I lie down and snuggle into his body as I recede out of my demon form


	8. Be gentle with him

**Hello, hello, hello. How are you people doing today…? How do you like it so far…tell me and I'll be more quick with new chappies. This happens to be a short one so enjoy it as much as you can because it might…MIGHT get a little steamy. I love you all but my love and my special triple layered chocolate chip cake only goes out to my reviewers out there. There names are, **Hita Ver Alcina, Shika-kun13, iiTzSami, Yusin, **and to my repeat reviewers,** IceCreamXD, Lucky-erin47, jojo661538** you get cake and a trip for two into your favorite anime…if I could do that. N/E way you guys have really helped me keep this story going, I usually writ one shots but I think you've helped me change my ways. ****THX PPL who actually review! Oh yeah and the people that only read…u get a thx 2 so keep reading!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke's P.O.V **

I feel a weight at my side as I leave the darkness of my own head. Then I both feel and hear soft purring coming from the weight. I look at the weight and see a sleeping naked blonde haired girl.

It takes me a while but I finally remember the events of the battle. This naked blond girl is…Naruto. A not so small problem arises, but I quickly stanch the continuously returning feeling as I look at Naruto. Why would Naruto use a henge right in front of the enemy? Wait the enemy. Where is he? I look up and notice that all the ice mirrors are gone and we are in a circle of water. Di-did Naruto beat that other guy?

"Naruto," I say as I softly shake the blonde awake.

"Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," he says in that feline like tone with a tint of femininity. Then I realize something. What if Naruto is really a girl and she happens to be slightly on top of me…and naked?

"Naruto…you're naked."

He looks down and sees that he's naked…and a girl. She…I mean he looks around frantically for his clothes or something else to wear. He looks back at me and swiftly, without me feeling moved at all he steals my weapons pouch. He pulls out one of my storing scrolls. He opens it and looks at the labels and then he finds what he's looking for. He pulls out a shirt and quickly puts it on. He looks some more but doesn't find any other article of clothing. Then he realizes that his own weapons pouch is still around her, I mean his own leg.

He pulls out a scroll of his own and grabs a pair of boxers and a pair of shorts. He then does a few hand seal that I can't even decipher and he turns back into Naruto. I sigh and my eyes involuntarily close and when they open Naruto is in my face.

"What is it Dobe?"

His face crumples as he jumps onto me and begins to cry. "Where did all the needles and puncture wounds in my body go?" He looks away blushing. "Naruto why won't you say anything," I ask softly.

He does a gesture that, to anyone else would have seemed like a stupid childish thing. He puts his hands on his eyes first, then on his ears and lastly on his mouth. He's telling me that he's without speech. Ah such quiet from my blonde should be illegal. I pull him in for a long kiss and he instantly melts into me. He moans into the kiss and starts biting and nipping at my lips. I notice that he's purring as he moves.

"Dobe, I think we should look for the others now." He looks up at me with startled blue eyes. "What's the matter, don't you want to see if every one's okay?"

He coughs a little and in a small voice begins to finally speak, "Sasuke…how do you feel about me?" The question takes me by surprise and I feel a deep blush rise to my cheeks.

"I like you Dobe."

"When we're alone please call me by my name…okay Sasuke."

"Okay Naruto," as I say Naruto his eyes glaze over and he rolls completely off of me.

He looks at the falling snow and smiles knowingly. "Niko."

"What Dob-Naruto, what is it?"

"My name is Niko Kishtamo, and I was born a female but for my own protection against certain sick twisted individuals wanting to hurt me in more intimate ways." He still doesn't look at me. Something inside me could already tell that Naruto was a girl but now that I have her name and the words have fallen from her lips I can actually accept it.

I lunge onto her, holding up most of my weight with my arms. "Do you think that'll stop me from liking you Niko?" She looks up at me with a small sheepish smile. "Your just one surprise after another aren't you Dobe? I can't help but call you Dobe…think of it as a pet name."

Niko growls slightly and then swiftly reverses our positions and then she gets a hold on my lips and my half -hearted struggles completely stop. "Teme," She purrs. "Must you always be so hard when I kiss you?" She smiles at my cherry blush.

"Just because you're in a henge doesn't mean that you don't get hard as well," I say smiling. This time she blushes.

"Sasuke, Naruto where are you guys?"

"Damn it that's Sakura," I sigh softly.

"I've got an idea, I'm going to be 'unconscious' in your arms and you go to bed early. Of course Kakashi will figure it out but give him this for me," She says in her Naruto voice as she pulls out a small gift bag. She closes her eyes and I stand and pull her into my arms. I pick her legs up while still having a good hold around her shoulders. Somehow she makes her body feel unresponsive and cold. For some reason this scares me because in this way he she doesn't feel like Naruto _or_ Niko.

"What's happened to him?" Sakura stares at Naruto's change of clothes plainly seeing the Uchiha symbol on the shirt. I have decided that when in the presence of anyone other than Niko I shall think of her as Naruto. Other wise I'll somehow let it slip that he's really a girl who's an ex-Anbu Black Ops agent.

"He's just tired I found him lying unconscious next to me naked as the day he was born.," I try my best to keep the smile out of my voice.

"Sasuke would you like to go eat dinner with me," she asks hesitantly.

I can feel Naruto's form tense. "No Sakura I don't want to go out with you…ever. You're something of a little sister to me so please stop asking." Naruto relaxes into my arms as Sakura turns away to keep walking. I can smell the tears in her eyes.

When we find Kakashi all the fighting has ceased. An already dead Haku lay next to a dieing Zabuza. The people from the village are standing at the end of the bridge weapons at the ready. It seems that while Naruto and I were…making out…Gato and his goons had come to finish Zabuza off and any one he had been fighting. Zabuza had beheaded him and the villagers had frightened away the rest of the goons who were looking for something as payment.

Kakashi looks knowingly at the small blonde boy in my hands. I smile and hand him the small gift bag. He looks inside and his eyes almost pop out. He pulls out a 'Make out Paradise' DVD, and Make out Paradise: the lost manga'. "Why are you giving…?" He trails off once he sees me subtly glance at Naruto's still form. He smiles a sly smile. "Be gentle with him okay Sasuke?"

"Yeah I will," I say as we walk back to Tazuna's home. When we get there I do as Naruto had told me to. I say goodnight to everybody and then I carry the dobe to our shared room. As soon as I close the door someone puts up a sound barrier that keeps sound from traveling in _or out. _Niko quickly drops her disguise and puts up a second barrier, this one to keep anyone from entering the room. She jumps out of my arms and bounces over to the bed. She jumps onto it and skates herself under the folds of a heavy set quilt. I hear a small poof and when I open my eyes from blinking I find myself under the quilt as well. I put my hand down on something soft and warm and as I do so I hear a sharp intake of breath from Niko.

I look at her and her cheeks are bright red and her mouth is open as letting out a silent moan. I squeeze a little at the softness under my finger tips and this time she lets out a breathless husky moan. Then it hits me…I'm holding her…breast. This revelation sends a shock through my system and I can feel myself grow hard. Somehow, pleasuring Niko makes me feel just as much, if not more, pleasure.

Suddenly I feel a weight cover my entire body and its warmth seeps into my very foundation. I buck up as her warmth seeps into my lower half. Suddenly I feel hands all over me restraining my body.

"Sasuke…tell me why you left me so suddenly last night?"

**

* * *

**

**You'll find out what Sasuke's reason is…if I get reviews. Muahahahahahahah!!!! Muahahaha. (falls off of chair) I meant to do that. Bow before the mighty Itachi doll…Action figure… (Bows) **

**Sasunaru Plushy: **Why aren't you bowing before us oh stupid one? Have you forgotten the dreams we've given you for your great work?!

**Me: **No I have not (Drools) oh great and all powerful one. I remember the one you gave me last night…(drool river) I bow down before the great and all powerful wet dream giver Sasunaru-Sama.

**Sasunaru Plushy: **(the Sasuke part of the giant plushy): Don't ever bow down to my plushy brother ever again. (the Naruto part): Yeah what he said.

**Me: **Okay oh great one…but may you give me a certain dream in exchange for my loyalty? (Pulls a step ladder over to the Sasunaru Plushy and climbs it) **Whisper……….**

**Sasunaru Plushy: **you…and my brother… (glances evily at Itachi Plushy and then slowly smirks) with our almighty powers we can grant you an even better wish…Itachi cannot disobey you for a week.

**Me: ****HOLY MOTHER OF A MOBSTER'S PET GOAT!!!! ****o0**


	9. Answers

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! IF I DID I'D GIVE ALL OF YOU SASUNARU DOLLS!**

**Hello readers, I'm sorry that haven't updated in so long. I was having doubts about this chapter, I can't really write anything that's more steamy than this. I mean I'm only 14, I can't describe everything, if there's anyone out there who could help me please don't hesitate to do so. I'm going to try to update faster but I can't make any promises, from now on I'll write the chapters right before I update, since I've used the whole of the story I'd already written. Enjoy! Oh yeah I dislike this chapter with a passion, lots of OOCness. Even Niko's out of the personality I made for he.**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I look at her a moment before the memory of the night before comes crashing into my brain. I moan at the memory and I try to buck up to satisfy the newly renewed urges but the hands of her clones keep me held down. "I thought you would regret it the second it was over so I left before I could do something that you would end up hating me for," I say knowing that I would not be able to lie.

"What did you do when you got to this room?" She smiles a dangerously sinful smile, probably already having guessed at my activities.

I try to lie, I try to bend the truth but what comes out is the truth, "I spent part of the night…relieving myself and the rest of the night was spent in the arms of my dreams of you."

I can tell my answer was satisfying. "What exactly did _you_ do?"

She looks away, "I pounded a tree until it ripped out of the ground at my last punch. The first punches were without chakra and the last one was a chakramania." She looked at me and then she blushed knowing that she had to tell me everything. "Then I made a…clone… of you, but we didn't do anything other than cuddle."

I lift up her chin to look at her downcast eyes and I take her lips and ask for entrance by way of the knocking tongue. (lol) She immediately opens her mouth and her tongue tentatively touches mine and a charge of electricity shoots through us. By now I've noticed that her clones have let me go and I take full advantage of this freedom.

"Sasuke don't laugh but I want to ask you something…about sex." I moan and buck up at the word. Doesn't she notice that everything she says brings me pleasurable pain? Pleasurable yes, but painful in the sense that I can not relive myself with her assistance.

"Hn," I say huskily.

"What is it that you do...during sex?" A loud throaty moan escapes my mouth as images of Niko giving me the most mind blowing sex of my life enter my mind.

"Niko, do you…know how much…it hurts not…to be able to relieve yourself?"

"Would you like me to…help you?" She looks away bashfully.

"Give me a blow job."

Her eyes grow wide and doe like, "but I don't know what it is?"

"That's where I come in. I'll give you something and you give me something" She looks at me as if waiting for me to say more. "You're not wearing anything under that quilt are you?" She shakes her head no. "Okay then, roll off of me and sit up against the headboard." She does so. "Lift up your legs." She obeys but as I lower my head to pleasure her, her voice stops me in my tracks.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes Niko," I say breathing hot air into her.

"Are you a…virgin?"

I smile and laugh softly, "Yes Dobe."

"Then how do you know so much about sex?"

"Did you even read the book or watch the DVD you gave Kakashi?" She shakes her head," Have you never watched anything like that?" Same response, "You've never…pleasured yourself?"

"Yes, I have but it just…hurt. So I didn't do it again."

"Oh my sweet innocent virgin you are too pure for me." Talk about feeling like a pervert. "You know if you don't want this I can stop and-"

"Do it Uchiha before I have to take my pleasure from you the hard way." I lower my mouth into her cavity and my tongue comes out of my mouth and begins to trail up and down. She bucks up into me but I hold her hips firmly in my grasp. She moans as my tongue dances closer to her entrance and then away again. Then without warning my tongue dives into her entrance. I can feel a shiver of delight go up her spine. Then her hands push at my head as if to say 'deeper'. I do so and go in deeper. Then I pull back out and I feel her grow lax and then unexpectedly I push inside her again, this time as deep, as fast and as hard as I can go.

She releases a combination of moans and purrs as her essence washes into my mouth. A slightly bitter sweet taste is left behind in my mouth. I reach up and kiss her letting her taste her own essence from my mouth. "Sasuke please let me pleasure you, now! I want you inside me." She sighs as I lift myself up onto my elbows. "No not in there," She says with wide fearful eyes as I prepare to without hesitation at her request to insert my throbbing manhood into her entrance. Somehow that look hurt more than any pain I've ever felt. Did she fear that I would intentionally hurt her in any way?

"What is it," I ask with concern evident in my voice.

"It's just that I wanted you in my mouth not…there." She looks away as I try to meet her eyes.

"There's something else…" It wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you but I couldn't remember it until just now," Her silver eyes look away from mine making it hard not to notice her now tense form. _"He…back when I was younger I was an Anbu Black ops agent. Back then I didn't use a disguise. I can't say I was the best there was though it seemed everyone thought so. I became an Anbu at age six. When I turned seven I met the newest Anbu officer and his name was Uchiha Itachi."_

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Sasuke's breathing seems to stop but I keep going, "I didn't care much for him and for some time he didn't seem to care for me. One day we were sent out on a mission together seeing as we were the youngest of all the other Anbu they thought it best to pair us up. We completed the mission in no time so on the return to Konoha we decided to move at a slow pace. One night I woke up to the sound of his grunts and groans. I looked over to his side of the tent and I could see his shadow jerking off. I asked, _'why do you do that?' _He didn't even look at me when he replied, _'Do you even know what I'm doing?' _I answered_, 'No…not really'. _He turned around and walked over to me. He ripped the blanket off of me and…"

"I thought you were a virgin," Sasuke interrupts quietly.

"I am…he never touched me," I reply. _"_He ripped the blanket off of me and then he just kept pumping himself until he came on me. He used a restraining jutsu to keep me from leaving as he went to get something from his bag. He came back with this metal thing shaped like a…penis…and without any hint of hesitation he pushed it into me. He didn't even bother to stop my screaming. He just pushed it in and out in and out in and out."

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"In and out in and out in and out,"She repeats this for five minutes and then I stop her with a kiss. Her eyes open and they sparkle with tears.

"It's okay he isn't here right now." I can never understand what she went through because of that experience.

"He would always carry that metal thing with him to be sure that, if he felt the impulse to jerk off, he could always shove it inside me instead. I was really afraid that it would never end." She starts to cry softly. I gently kiss her tear stained cheeks. "How can you even touch me let alone kiss me?"

"Your past doesn't change how I feel about you, and plus my brother's a psycho and I'll get revenge for you as well as the people he killed."

"Sasuke, there's so much you don't know about me…it's so complicated."

"Then explain it to me I've got time."

She looks at me as if I were a giant ice cream sundae. She lunges at me and we tumble to the floor. "It's so complicated…let's just say I'm also an avenger and I must kill the man who killed my clan and help you kill your brother. Those are my only dreams." She kisses me a soft, sweet and tender kiss and then suddenly she's asleep. I pick her up and put her on the bed and then I pick up the quilt that had ended up on the floor somewhere in between our…conversations. I pull it over the bed and Niko's sleeping form. When that's all done I slowly get into the bed and under the quilt without too much jarring motion. I pull my hand through Niko's silky tresses. In her sleep she leans into the touch and rolls into my arms.

**I LOVES YOU PPL! I'm listening to some really sick music right now. It fuckin ROCKS. I don't even know who it is. Well I'll be back soon with a new one-shot so if t takes too much time I'll quickly write you a filler chapter.**


	10. Chakra go boom

This is pretty short but I want the next chapter to be together but this chap is a necessity This is pretty short but I want the next chapter to be together but this chap is a necessity. I know I haven't been uploading but I have a good reason. I've been reading manga. I've read Love monster (I'm still reading it but I've taken a break from it), Black cat (I've watched it and the anime's very different from the manga), Beauty is the beast(roar), luck stealer(gimme your luck), and midnight secretary(Vampire: I vant your blood!!). These are very good manga. I like almost all manga so you should read them and tell me if I'm brain dead… I need to know!! Enjoy! Sasuke P.O.V

I start to wakefulness and immediately know something's wrong. I look to my left and in that split second Niko's form begins to glow bright red. Her long blond hair begins tinting a reddish color. I subtly notice that the jutsu put on the room earlier were now reinforced. Niko's eyes began rapidly moving under her closed eyelids. She opens her mouth in what seems to be a silent scream. Red chakra quickly engulfs Niko's small frame and with it a purely evil killer intent. One that would put Itachi's to shame and probably spark a sliver of fear within him. If this were anyone but Niko I would have been gone. Under no circumstance would I leave her now.

I snap out of my thoughts as I feel the burning red chakra latch onto my arm. It's hot but somehow I feel some restraints on the possible temperature. It slowly swallows my left arm, to my shoulder, then my neck and slowly, what remains of me is taken by the unusual chakra. Darkness soon follows the heat of the chakra and within this darkness I hear her every silent scream magnified because this is her darkness. It is the darkness where all your pains are thrown, I have one too but mine is nothing like Niko's.

Naruto (NIKO) P.O.V

When my eyes open it takes me a minute to notice my sore throat. I look to my right and a shock of pale smooth skin enters my line of vision. My mind finally clears of fog and processes the image before me.

"Sasuke!" I gasp and attempt to revive his unresponsive form. I bolt up and run to the bathroom and get a small wet towel for his burning forehead.

"_**KIT!!"**_

"_Yes! Kyu, what happened to him? Is he okay?"_

"_**You don't remember? Kit, I told you that because of your playing at being a weakling you used too little chakra. Do you know what happens if you shake a bottle of champagne and don't open it?"**_

"_**Yes Kit, it explodes to rid itself of extra air."**_

"_Yes, yes I understand that but what's the matter with Sasuke?"_

"_**Oh…he's suffering from your explosion of chakra. Too much of your chakra ran through his body."**_

"_I don't understand, why didn't he just leave?"_

"_KYU! Why didn't he just leave the room?"_

She sighs before giving her answer_**"I didn't want him to leave kit, he needed to learn something. Anyway I think the only thing that will make him a bit angry is that when he wakes up he won't be able to use any of his chakra…"**_

"_Kyu…don't joke around like that. Kyu? Kyu…Kyu!" _I get a bowl of cold water from the bathroom and I wet a second towel and replace the first one. "Wake up soon Sasuke…"

**Hope you enjoyed this. Very short, next chap will be much longer so that means I have to write a bit of it every day. The next chap will be about what Sasuke learns about Niko within her self-created darkness. He learns about her past, her village being killed by the snake bitch (Orochimaru). About how hard she trained to be an anbu, Itachi's torture. Stuff like that so TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR AN INSTALMENT FROM THE PAST…PASt…PAst…Past…past… **

**If you want me to hurry you must feed me with reviews...please. **

**I will discontinue this story if I don't get reviews. I'm not talking about just one review. Yesterday (March 30 2008) I spent 4 hour baking stuff for my friends and it turns out there was a trip so half of them weren't at school. So this is some math for my readers. 4 hours+ ½ uneaten baked goodsPissed off ranting SAM. Pissed off angry ranting Sam + reviewssss Happy ranting Sam**

** Feed me! I love this story and I want your ideas and advice so don't betray me…I still love you all...I just love you more when you review. As much as I've tried in my life to read the minds of people around me it seems that I can only read the minds of ppl near me so…**


	11. Memories

**Memories**

**There could be some inconsistencies in my future chapters in comparison to the previous ones due to my excessively lazy temperament. I don't remember everything and nor do I wish to re-read the previous chapters…because in the past, I'veread the same chapters about 100 times, not an exaggeration. Anyways, Review, flame, favorite, alerts XD**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Even spellcheck can't help me

* * *

The strange darkness around him gave off an unsettling atmosphere. It felt as if it could engulf him, absolutely devour his very being, that is…if it wanted to.

It chuckled.

"**You're rather perceptiveyoung Uchiha."**

Although he was completely out of his element, which was a major disadvantage, Sasuke's natural instincts were to tense and prepare for a possible onslaught.

"Who are you," he asked calmly, or as calmly as one can speak to a random voice coming from nowhere and at the same time everywhere.

"**Who I am doesn't change the circumstance you are up against."**

"What exactly would that be?" He was getting sarcastic very quickly, Sasukewasn't the type to enjoy being talked at and not face to face.

"**Hmmm, is that what you really desire," **asked the voice suddenly manifesting itself to just in Sasuke's line of sight. It also helped that there was now a small dim light coming from nowhere in particular. Now Sasukevery much missed being unable to see where and what he was talking to. He was talking to a demon, that didn't surprise Sasukevery much considering the voice had been very demonic. What did astonish him was the size of the demon before him. The light was so dim Sasukecould only imagine how much more of its hulking form he could not glimpse.

"**To answer your previous question, you are up against something that could possibly be the hardest to handle moment of your entire mortallifespan."**

Sasukewasn't frightened in the least, in fact he was taking it as a challenge. "You'veyet to answer my questionin full."

"**Patience," **Though it was not spoken as a threat it held a certain distainfor being interrupted. **"This is not something you can fight, all that will be in your power is to watch, nothing you can do will help her." **The voice began to fade out.

"Wait! What is this all about?!"

No answer.

* * *

Suddenly and without warning Sasukewas in some nameless forest. In front of him was the small form of a child huddled with their back to a tall tree. The child's blond hair reminded Sasukeof Niko. He had a sinking feeling that the demon was right, this would be arduous moment in his life. The child's form shook and Sasukecould feel the quiet sobbing resonate with his heart.

_Hey! Kid, are you okay?_When he did not receive a reply, he made his way over to the golden haired child.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," It was theunmistakable voice of someone who meant only to harm. The child's reaction to the voice made Sasukedouble over, but he kept his eyes on her. She was staring in the direction of the voice with eyes that reminded him of mercury. The little blond haired silver-eyed girl was a younger version of _his _Niko! His instinct was to protect her, so he wiped around towards the direction of the voice and found himself frozen.

_Itachi?!_

His eyes grew wide and he felt like he was a small child again, vulnerable to the slightest of threats.

_RUN!!! _He shouted at Niko, his back never turning towards Itachi.

_Run damn it, while you still have a chance, _even as the words left his lips, he knew, it was a lie. She couldn't outrun Itachi, and he realized that he could do nothing. They could not hear or see him, which probably meant that they could not feel his touch. He felt helpless, like the little child who had to watch the slaughter of his parent. The child who could do nothing but plead and cry for it all to be just a sick twisted nightmare. Here he was, almost old enough to really be his own person, able to fight and win every battle, able to destroy anything in his way, yet still he wished.

_Let this be just another nightmare, please Kami-sama, just another sick nightmare. _In one moment he found himself curled into a ball, facing away from the things going on behind him. He wouldn't leave her, even if all he wanted to do was run as far as he could and never look back. Even so, he could not bare to look. He tried to cover his ears hearing and feeling more choked sobs coming from Niko. That didn't help, the sounds of her pain were in his head.

He would never forget.

He did not look up until the sounds had ceased. He stood up on unsteady legs, just one more reason to kill him, to givehim a slow and painful death a thousand times over. He looked around, now he recognized his surroundings, though that did not mean that the pain he would feel was over and done with. He knew very well that Konohahad not been very warm towards Niko who could not fight back whilst playing the role of Naruto. He knew it was coming but he did not know where it would come and how it would happen.

"MOSTER!"

"You're nothing but the devil in the guise of a child!"

"Murderer! How dare you show your face around here?!"

Sasukecould feel his heart beating ferociously in his chest, but that was his own reaction as he saw _HIS _Niko make her way through the middle of town. People threw garbage at her small frame. He realized that she was limping, she probably just dragged herself out of that forest. His heart pounded against his rib cage with anger. He began to wish Itachihad died killing the whole village, with the exception of Niko. All of those foolishly cold-hearted peasants who believed that they had any right to call Niko a monster!

Sasukefollowed the limping Niko, who used her last bit of energy to hold up the henge until she reached her front door. The apartment was small and should not havebeen fit for humans. Niko couldn't spare anymore energy to stand any longer, so she let herself fall to the floor. The door closed on its own behind her and with that she was asleep. Whimpering every now and again in her sleep.

He wished so much that he had been able to protect this Niko! He stared at the back of her head, wishing he could know what horrors plagued her dreams. With that he was suddenly inside her dream, he assumed it was a dream because it seemed to be on instant replay. First he saw an even younger Niko, very much younger. She was running, in reverse towards a clearing in a different forest. She stood there for a minute and then he heard the word 'GO', from an anguished voice. Then she ran crying out of the clearing.

Sasukewalked into the clearing for a better view. A man he had never seen had just lost a battle with a katanarun through his neck. Blood gushed from the open wound and he dropped.

_Iruka_, that was the man's name, he didn't know how but he knew that the man had just fought to protect Niko.

Suddenly the dream began to rewind again until he was in a burning village. Women, children, even the men were running an screaming, Hequickly surveyed the area, looking for Niko. He caught a glimpse of golden hair run out through the gates of the village.

He sighed, even though he had no idea as to what was really going on he still found himself very relieved knowing that Niko had escaped. He no longer wanted to see what was occurring, he couldn't help but feel her pain and his own at not being able to do anything. He could do absolutely nothing at all as he watch her cry and suffer.

* * *

"Niko," he screamed as he sat up in the bed. The room was dark and his body was burning up. Everything hurt and he could notunderstand his surroundings. He knew where he was but it wasn't where he thought he should be. Whatever place he had been before he wanted to go back, because he wanted to be able to do something for Niko. He looked down at the soft breathing to his right. It was Niko, technically Naruto, but that made no difference to the sudden waveof relief that washed over him. She was curled up and sleeping with her face towards him. Sasukeplaced his finger tips on the Narutohenge's scars, slowyfollowing their path.

"Sasuke," Niko whispered. His fingers stopped, startled. Sasuke sighed, she was still asleep. He gathered her up into his arms and with his last attempt at staying awake he whispered her name into her ears. Then he drifted off to a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sasukewoke up tired and groggy, nothing making any sense to him at all. He laid there staring at the ceiling for a moment before he attempted to stand up. It wasn't easy, his legs felt like they carried an extra 10 pounds each. Slowly but surely he began to fell like himself again. He looked around the room but Niko had already departed. He single mindedlymade his way to the door. He walked out into the sun lit breakfast area. Everyone was sitting there and eating. Everyone being; Kakashi-sensei, sakura, Inari's family, and last but not least Niko/Naruto. The first person to notice him was Sakura.

"Sasuke-chan, come sit next to me!" She gushed as she stared at his shirtless form. He couldn't remember when he had taken it off. The other occupants of the table also stared. Sakura quickly pushed Naruto out of his own seat to make space for Sasuke. Naruto landed hard on the floor providing no resistance. Sasuke smirked at his idea newly formed idea.

**NIKO P.O.V**

Sasukefinally came into the breakfast area after waking up. She had been desperately waiting for him. She sat there dazed and on the floor after the pink whore's actions. Soon she found herself drooling at Sasuke's very smexysmirk. It made her blood hot in anticipation of what he would do. _Maybe he'll walk up to the table clear it and take me in front of everybody. _She quickly shook her head to rid herself of the image, male bodies displayed too much emotion. She only thought this because it was rather apparent that she very much enjoyed the view Sasukeso kindly provided.

Before she could speak a word in protest she found herself in Sasuke's arms and then his lap. The scarred cheeks of her henge reddened as she felt just how much Sasuke enjoyed their new arrangement. She just pretended as if nothing were amiss as she sat upon _her _Sasuke's lap. Then she remembered something vital.

"Sasuke," she called in a whisper.

"Yes Ni-Naruto," Niko smiled one of her most smug smiles yet. Sasukealmost made the mistake of calling her name, her real name aloud.

"How do you feel," He frowned at this and then blushed.

"I feel good now that you're here…if that's what you're asking."

She sighed, he would just have to figure it out on his own.

"Nothing," she said, uncharacteristic smirk taking over her smile.

**It is pretty short isn't it? I was working on this and coming up with the perfect chapter when I realized, that I'd very much enjoy an entire chapter dedicated to Sasuke torture. So I cut it off right here.**


End file.
